An Alice Academy Love Story
by pluepluegirl
Summary: Kenzei Umira moves to alice academy after facing a tragic accident.At the front gate,she stumbles upon a forgotten memory.Its not a what but a who.Will she find happiness after tragedy?NatsumexOC Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice
1. Reader's Info

Hi! It's plue here! Would appreciate contructive criticism, not flames. This is the information for the OC,the 1st chapter will come out soon.

* * *

Name:Umira Kenzei(Kenzei Umira)

Age:11  
Power:Any kind of power that the world can think of  
Joint class:Has not been decided yet  
Star rank:Has not been decided yet

Personality:Shy,quiet yet outgoing,polite,helpful.

Looks:Short blue hair with yellow eyes


	2. Welcome to Alice Academy

Welcome to Alice Academy

"Wow...it's so big..."Umira walked to the front gate, staring at the gargantuan mansion-like school in awe. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the far left, the impact almost causing her to fall. She turned to see a boy with a mask on his face, walking out of the hole the explosion had caused. The black cat mask looked at her and flames came bursting out of his hand. Umira looked at him, frightened, praying that he would not attack her. She took a step back, away from his direction. Her heart sped up as his stare bore into her. All of a sudden, a man with short, wavy blonde hair appears beside her. He smiled and assured her that everything would be alright.

Taking a bean out of his pocket, a whip grew out and hit the mask dead on. Umira saw the boy's face. Immediately, she saw a flashback of a four-year-old boy that looked like him. The thought soon perished when he tried to attack.

"Don't think you can you the same trick on me twice!" the ebony-haired boy roared, dashing towards the man.

Instinctively, she raised her hands and created a barrier, causing the flame to disintegrate upon touching it. The man whipped the bean again and knocked him out. He smiled at the girl.

"Everything's alright now. I'm Mr Narumi, that barrier you created was impressive. Let's go in and have some tea."

Umira slightly nodded before Narumi slung the boy on his shoulder and carried him. Straightening her clothes, she grabbed her haversack and followed Mr Narumi. As they walked past many halls, Umira studied the foreign surroundings until they stopped at a room. Narumi laid the boy down on a red sofa and asked her to stay in the room and sit down.

"I need to know though, what's your name?"

"Umira, Kenzei Umira." She mutters softly.

"Great, wait here." he smiled brightly and closed the door.

Umira sat across the boy on the same sofa and she waited. She glanced around the room; the city area was much different from the village she left. She heard him shifting and swiftly directed her gaze to him, preparing herself for any unwanted attack.

'He looks...so...familiar...' she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the boy waking.

Swiftly, he pinned her to the sofa, demanding who she was. Who was this girl who had foiled his escape? All Umira could do was stare at him, puzzled to know who he was, her heart beating in fear. He demanded once more, raising his voice.

"Who are you?"

Umira just kept staring, her eyes showing a tinge of sadness, 'His eyes...they look so...cold.'

The boy was taken aback by her expression, but soon regained his composure. Getting impatient, he asked again.

"Stop staring at me, just answer the question!"

The door opened and Mr Narumi was shocked to see the boy on top of Umira. She turned to look at Mr Narumi. The boy's eyes met with Mr Narumi and other two students about her age. One boy and one girl. Silently, the raven-haired boy got off and exited the room, stopping beside the female student.

"Are you always going to do this to newcomers? Why don't you just leave her alone?" the girl reprimanded in a monotonous tone before he silently walked off.

Mr Narumi asked Umira if she was all right. She nodded and walked over, whispering into Mr Narumi's ear.

"Mr Narumi...who is he?"

He whispered back. "That's Hyuuga Natsume, he's quite dangerous so be careful of him."

Quickly, he brightened his tone and turned towards the other two students.

"Umira...meet Imai Hotaru" He pointed to the purple haired girl.

"Hi." she greeted in a friendlier but still monotonous tone.

Then, he pointed to the blonde haired boy," and this is Tobita Yuu"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" he greeted her in a cheerful voice.

Mr Narumi continued, "they are the representatives of class B, the class you'll soon be entering."

The bell suddenly rang. "Well, I gotta go meet the headmaster. Yuu, please take Umira to her room, ok? See you," he greeted as he waved his hand and left.

"Well," Yuu said turning his head to face Umira, "class starts in two hours so we can either give you a tour around school or we could just show you to your room and let you rest." He offers politely, giving a friendly beam.

"I prefer sending her to her room for a rest so I can quickly get back to my inventions." Hotaru spouted out as she raised her hand.

"Hotaru!" Yuu argued in disagreement.

Umira just giggled at their behaviour and replied that she'd prefer to take a rest. Yuu agreed before taking her to the bus stop. As they sat in the bus to the dorms, Yuu asked a question.

"Hey, Umira? If you don't mind, what is your alice?"

"My...alice? What is that?" she asks, puzzled.

"Oh, an alice is what we refer to as your ability. Like a power." Yuu explains patiently.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is." Umira replied back, astounded that she did not even know what she did at the gate.

"What?" Yuu exclaims in surprise.

"Once again, Mr Narumi has made a stupid accusation and has sent in another person like Mikan. "Hotaru interrupted while looking out the window.

"Just ignore Hotaru, she's actually really nice. If you want to know, my alice is of illusion and Hotaru's is of invention."

By the time Yuu finished, the bus stopped at the dorms. The trio walked into the dorms to meet with a pink robot. "Hello Tobita, Imai, and who is that girl?" the robot spoke, much to Umira's amazement.

"Her name is Kenzei Umira, has anyone given her a dorm yet?" Yuu asked the robot politely.

"Hello Kenzei, I'm Takahashi and I will be your dormitory rector. To answer your question Tobita; why yes, in fact, she'll be on the third level"

"The third level?" This piece of information had surprised both Yuu and Hotaru.

"What? What's wrong with the third floor? "Umira asked,feeling rather uneasy with their reaction.

"You see, the third level is only for the honour students and the only one living there is pretty much just Natsume."

"Eh?" Umira exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, Kenzei Umira, another prodigy, eleven years old and already an honour student." The robot spoke,impressed with the astonished blue-haired girl.

"Well, we better get going, Takahashi will lead you to your room. Have some rest." Yuu announced as he walked away.

"Bye Umira." Hotaru greeted, following Yuu.

"Well then, let's head to your room shall we?"

"Yes ma'am"Umira agreed as she followed.

End

Preview

Umira: Next chapter, I find out what my room looks like? I have a roommate? No way! Next chapter: My roommate, joint class and Mr Mystery. Stay tuned!


	3. My roomate,joint class and mr mystery

**My roommate, joint class and Mr Mysterious**

Umira and Takahashi walked to the third floor. Umira had seen the level, it was a long hallway with doors each side lining up. At the end was a giant window. A tabletop sat in front of it, with a blue bird sitting in a cage.

"For now you will be staying in that room while the construction finishes in the rest of the rooms." Takahashi informed her.

Umira was walked to her room before Takahashi left her. It looks like she had to face this on her own. She couldn't wait to meet her new roommate as every student in the academy had to share rooms with another student. It was a new policy they had introduced to make for space for the other students. Unfortunately, Umira had forgotten who else was living on this floor with her.

Umira took a deep breath and quickly opened the door and closed it. She looked forward to see the boy from this morning, sitting on one of the two beds reading. He looked up from his book. The both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before reacting.

"N-Natsume?" Umira looked at you and said

"Oh, it's you..."Umira tensed as she didn't know that Natsume would be with her.

She could tell that he wasn't very happy about her. However, to her surprise, he didn't attack. He ignored the girl and continued reading his comic. Umira begun unpacking her clothes and opened her wardrobe and was surprised to find fresh new uniforms hanging on it. The blue-haired girl enthusiastically took one and rushed to the combined room, Natsume rolled his eyes and sighed in response. She stepped out and looked in the mirror in her wardrobe. The uniform was quite fitting on her. She stared into the mirror to find a faint blush gracing Natsume's cheeks. She saw his blush; he quickly resumed to his comic.

Umira walked over to the drawer to check her timetable and the map to the whole school. Soon, a bell was heard and Natsume got up and walked out. She closed her map, put it on her bed and followed him out and into another building. She figured that being of the same age, they would be of the same class. She studied her surroundings, turned and entered a door. On top of it was a gold sign of the letter 'B'. Figuring this was the class; she entered it and was amazed by the students in it. A student flew and levitated around the classroom, another was running about really quickly, placing worksheets on everyone's table. Umira couldn't help but wonder what her alice was.

A teacher with glasses and black hair tied into a green ribbon had then walked in the class.

Loudly, he announced, "Ok students, there's a new student in class".

Immediately, silence filled the room.

"Her name is Kenzei Umira" he continued, "Please introduce yourself."

Umira's heart was beating with trepidation, but she managed to talk coherently.

"My name is Kenzei Umira, I'm currently eleven-years-old, nice to meet you." she bowed and the students immediately started throwing questions so abruptly that she could barely answer them.

Narumi-sensei came walking in. "Yo! Umira-chan, I found your joint class-"

He paused to look at the paper and smiled brightly "Congratulations, you are one of the dangerous ability types!"

"What?" They stared unbelievably at her and urged her to tell them what her alice She just had a dumbfounded face, she didn't know what was a joint nor did she know why the class's reaction was so strong. The chaos was so overwhelming that she remained silent. The blue-haired girl heard whispers among the class.

"Natsume's in dangerous too..."

"She looks like a nice person, she couldn't be bad could she?"

"Why should a girl like her get to be in a class with Natsumei?"

The name of her roommate penetrated her thoughts.

"N-Natsume" she whispered.

A girl with short green hair stood up and asked "Narumi-sensei, can tell us what is Umira's alice?"

Umira soon became nervous and said aloud "I-I'm not sure what my alice is!" The whole class turned quiet, the green haired girl spoke up again.

"Tch, another faker, I'm sure we won't have to give her a test like we did with the idiot back there." she pointed her thumb to a blond girl in pig tails.

"Hey! What do you mean by that permy?" she shouted out, standing up, annoyed with the accusation.

"Ok, ok, settle down" he put his hands up as a calming gesture and both girls sat, glancing at Natsume's reaction. He was displaying an agitated expression, making Umira feel guilty.

Narumi-sensei then left the class to the substitute teacher and walked away.

"Umira, please take a seat next to Ruka. Ruka, please raise your hand" He raised his hand, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Quickly, she walked to her seat and sat down. Hours passed and lessons were becoming boring. Thankfully it was the last lesson of the day.

"Hi I'm Umira what's your name?" she whispered, trying to strike a conversation with the quiet blonde stayed silent for a while before answering back.

"It's Ruka, Nogi Ruka..." he displayed another faint blush on his cheeks. Hearing his name was enough for her. The bell rang and class emptied. Umira didn't even need to check the timetable after taking a quick glance at it, she memorised the whole thing by heart. Next would be joint class, but new comers would be given a day off but would have to come for extra hours the next day. Since she was an honour student, she was spared from after school cleaning chores; leaving her with tons of free time until dinner. Currently, she was having lunch. However, students have a choice of not eating or have the pleasure of eating food that is cooked according to their preference, those who choose not to eat will have to eat more during dinner.

Feeling tired, Umira decided to skip lunch and take a nap. She waved goodbye to Ruka and a couple of familiar classmates consisting of Mikan, Nonoko, Yuu, Hotaru and Yome. (Who had desperately tried to read her mind and failed miserably.) She looked over at the clock. It was 2pm, she sighed and walked to her dorm.

After approximately 4 hours later, someone lightly shook her awake.

A familiar male voice called her, "Umira...Umira…"

Umira opened her eyes only to see the door closing. She managed to spot a red earring on the person that was leaving.

"Natsume...?"She muttered to herself and did a big stretch as she got up and straightened herself. She glanced at the 6pm;dinner was going to start soon. The cadmium-eyed girl wondered to herself if Natsume had purposely woke her up for this reason. Shaking it off, she walked out of the room. By the time she reached the dining area, there were seats assigned according to each star rank.

First the no stars which sit on another table, then the one stars and two stars on one by the last table where the three-stars and the honour stars sat. It was interesting to find out that Mikan had survived these few months after hearing about the star ranking treatment. She found a seat next to Yuu and Hotaru, Natsumei didn't come for dinner.

This dining area was for class B students and it was awkward to know that there were only the three of them sitting on one big table. The reason for the big table was for the large amount of food. Umira just stared unbelievably at it all, mouth wide open.

"I can see you're hungry eh? Come to think of it, I don't you've eaten ever since you came here."

Umira looked over to Yuu and realised, "Oh, that's right. I haven't eaten since yesterday..." Her stomach then growled lightly answering back in agreement.

A blushed adorned her cheeks and she stuttered out, "S-so let's dig in!"

"Itadakimasu" they rung together and started eating.

"Hey...do you both know anything about my roommate? Hyuuga Natsume?"

Upon hearing that name, the two stopped eating and spoke up "Well..."

"You know something, don't you?" Umira had then cut in.

Yuu explained politely, "Now's not the time to tell you this, maybe when you've settled down. Then I'll tell you."

"Come to think of it, you haven't been shown around the school yet, right?" Yuu asked

"Hm? Yeah."

"Then how about I show you around tomorrow?"

"Really? Thanks Yuu!" she said as smiled brightly while Yuu returned her smile with one of his.

Dinner was soon finished and the rest retired to their rooms. Feeling awake as she could ever be, Umira decided to take a short walk around the halls. It was dark, as they had turned off the lights, the moon glowed from the window, lighting her path throughout the whole journey. As she walked on, staring at the beautiful orb of light that seemed to be smiling at her, it was the full moon.

'So I'll know about Natsume later on, right? Well then, he shall remain as Natsume the mysterious.' She smiled to herself at the thought. Oblivious to her surroundings, she accidentally knocked into someone. She fell, her bum colliding with the marble floor. She rubbed her now aching backside and looked up at the person, she gasped as she saw...

End

Preview

Umira: The person I bumped into is scary; he's even scarier in the dark. I can't wait for the tour! Next chapter: Let's take a walk around Alice Academy.

Please Rate or Review or both.


	4. Let's Take A Walk Around Alice Academy!

Well, I'm embarrassed. It has taken me so long. Yes, I have a major exam that lasts longer than two months. Crazy right? I have one year to prepare for it. Thanks to lolmomo88 and Brookiielyn for encouraging me to continue writing this story. I will be back in action by November. Promise. Let's get reading shall we?

-Pluepg

* * *

**Let's Take A Walk Around Alice Academy!**

Recap: She fell, her bum colliding with the marble floor. She rubbed her now aching backside and looked up at the person, she gasped as she saw...

She rubbed her now aching backside and looked up at the person, she gasped as she met with a white masked-face staring down at her. Umira resisted the urge to scream as she trembled in fear. This man gave off a death-like aura and had that spooky look. Silently, he ignored her and walked away. The blue-haired girl remained rigid for while before getting up again, her legs still like jelly. She dared not look behind at him; it was best that she does not meet this man again.

After walking around the hallways, she chanced on a giant building. Glancing around, she silently opened the door and peered inside. What she saw left her in awe. It was an enormous library filled with books of every kind, ranging from all genres that spread to enormous levels. Heading for the section on school curriculum, she borrowed a few books before silently walking out, making sure that she would visit again on another day. Umira was lagging behind in her lessons and she would need to catch up as soon as possible. Luckily, she had the ability to memorise things at a glance, allowing her to have a huge head start. Just then, she looked up from her books to see Ruka. Surprised, he asked her what she was doing here in the middle of the night

"I thought of taking a walk and decided to borrow some books for school. What about you?" Umira inquired, curious to know why he was out late at night.

Ruka remained silent before offering to teach her and give her some tips, seeing as both of them were not as tired yet. Umira shrugged as they sat down underneath a tree, the moonlight illuminating their books. A couple of hours soon passed before they walked back to the dorm together. As they approached the second level, she bid him goodnight before walking up, leaving behind a slightly blushing Ruka. Proud of herself for finishing half of the syllabus she was left behind in, she displayed a small smile before softly opening her room door and closing it behind her. She looked up to see Natsume's bed empty. Surprised, she wondered where he had gone before placing her books on her study table to change into her pajamas. Silently, she crawled into bed as she went through the day's events in her head.

Just as she fell closed her eyes, the door opened and closed. She opens her eyes to see Natsume hunched and grabbing at his shoulder. Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom, not noticing that Umira was awake. Umira sat up and looked at the floor. Softly, she clasped her mouth and gasped as she saw drops of blood on the ground. Getting up from the bed, she calmly knocked on the door, worried for her roommate.

"Natsume? Are you alright in there?" She asks worriedly, waiting for his response.

"It's none of your business. Go away." His muffled grunt came from behind the door. He sounded like he was in great pain.

"But you're hurt, I saw the blood on the floor! If-"

"Get lost! I don't need your help! Leave me alone!" he roared from behind the door.

Umira's heart sank before hesitatingly pulling away and proceeding to clean the blood off the floor. Slowly, she takes one last look at the door before climbing into bed. Morning soon came and the chicken alarm clock next to the bed had started clucking away profusely. Immediately, Umira shot up and jumped out of bed, rushing straight for the bathroom. Natsume silently got up as he stared at the bathroom door that Umira had slammed. While Umira was still in the village, she used to get up this way and feed the chickens. The minute she closed the bathroom door behind her, she realised that she was no longer in her village anymore, as it was burnt down by a large forest fire. Suddenly, she felt tears fill her eyes until she wiped them away. She was determined remember the past that she had forgotten. However, she could only remember that the only person that could help her was in this school. She had forgotten who that person was though… Umira sighed before bringing herself out of her thoughts to brush her teeth and get dressed.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Natsume swiftly walked passed her and into the toilet to bathe, slamming the door behind her. Only shocked for a moment, she resumed placing her dirty pajamas in a basket before packing her bag. By the time she finished, Natsume had appeared from the bathroom in a fresh uniform before walking straight out the door, dumping his clothes in her basket in the process. Umira was shocked and was irked that the gesture meant that she would do his laundry for him. Pouting, she just grabbed her bag and followed after him. Making sure to teach him a lesson when they got back.

Walking down the steps of the academy's new sports stadium, Umira spotted Yuu, Hotaru and Mikan chatting together. Quickly, she joined them while Natsume made his way to Ruka's direction.

Just then, the teacher announced cheerfully, "Alright kids, next week will be the first ever scavenger hunt camp organised by the school! This camp will test on how you are able to utilise your alice under specific situations as well as how you are able to work with your partner. In addition, you will have to find a list of items and make it back as soon as possible."

Hotaru was about to walk away until she heard something interesting.

"The first team that comes back will win 10,000 rabbits to spend in the city area!"

Immediately, she returned back.

"However, your partner will have to be your roommate in order to be able to foster the bond between the both of you."

Mikan could only stare in disbelief, she was the only no star, she had no partner! Suddenly, Ruka announced that he did not have a roommate either. Quickly, the teacher grouped them together to silence any concerns. The pair could only remain silent as they glanced at each other. The other students were excited, as they had already become good friends with their roommate. This scavenger camp would be a cinch. However, Umira was rather worried as Natsume and her were not close terms, not to mention the event they had last night. Yet, she took it with a pinch of salt and accepted it. She would have to find some way to get onto his good side; either that, or he would have to deal with her presence.

"For this scavenger camp, you will need to be in tip top shape, so from now on, we shall start training! Yuu, you will be in charge!" as soon as gave Yuu the position, he flung his whistle for Yuu to catch and walked away.

After deciding on what to train on, they started with a race. Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and a couple of other students were in line. As Yuu blew the whistle, Mikan tripped on her own feet. Umira couldn't help but think that she was really unlucky. Natsumei was quite light on his feet, but Hotaru sped past him in her swan scooter. Umira stared flabbergasted, is she allowed to do that?

Mikan called out "Hey Hotaru! Give me a lift!"

"No. There's only room for one."

"Aw, come on! What kind of friend are you!"

Their conversation soon ended as well as the race when Hotaru came in first and Natsume second. As for Mikan, obviously she came in last. The next batch of students was up. Umira stood up from the side bench and made her way in one of the lanes. Permy-haired Sumirei, Yome and a chubby girl with her hair tied up in pigtails. When the whistle was blown, the pigtailed girl concentrated and immediately teleported to the finish line. Umira was astounded, that was not fair! While Umira was distracted, Sumirei ran past her.

"You're just another slow nobody!" She sneered as she sped up.

Irritated, Umira focused her energy on her running and started sprinting. Gasps could be heard from the sidelines. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was at the finish line. Surprised at her own speed, Umira turned to look behind to see an exhausted Sumirei running towards the finish line and stopping.

"How can you not know that you have a Super Speed alice? It's so obvious to everyone around you!" Sumirei demanded, incredulous to Umira's claim.

Umira could only remain silent for the rest of the lesson. If she had an alice that could create barriers, how could she have a super speed alice as well? Taking note the questions in her head, she decides to ask Mr Narumi after physical education class. Unknowingly, another curious stare was directed at her from the side of the track.

Physical education soon ended as the students headed for the showers. Normal classes carried on and time seemed to fly past. It had been months since Umira had sat in a proper classroom, let alone read any books. Yet, she could still remember every detail written in her past textbooks. Truthfully, in the past, she found it rather astonishing that she could recite her textbooks word for word. However, she took no notice of it and assumed that it was because she was more hard-working than the rest. Only now, she realised that her intelligence was a little more than just hard work. The minute the bell rang through the halls, it marked the end of classes. As she walked through the halls with Hotaru, Yuu and Mikan, she learnt that that the students are given a short lunch break before heading to their joint classes. However, Yuu was soon interrupted by Mikan's protests. Sumirei was dragging her away by the collar, carrying a broom in hand. Apparently, those that were below the three star rank had to stay behind and clean the school. Unfortunately for Mikan, being a no star meant that she had to do the dirty jobs that no one else wanted.

As the trio were walking out of the school, Umira noticed a white table in the trees near the sidewalk. Yuu explained that Mr Narumi liked to sit there after classes. Remembering what had happened this morning, Umira asked if they would accompany her to see him. Glancing at each other, Yuu happily agreed while Hotaru excused herself. She needed to continue with her inventions.

"Mr Narumi." Umira politely called as she approached the table.

The blonde teacher turned away from his cup to tea to look at her. He was sitting alone.

"Umira! Yuu! What brings you to these parts?" he asked cheerfully as he set his cup down.

"I would like to ask you something about my alice."

Umira swore she almost saw Mr Narumi's expression shift for a split-second.

"What about it?"

"This morning, during physical education, Sumirei claimed that I had The Super Speed alice. If that is so, then what was that barrier I had done outside school?" Umira asked as she seated herself opposite the teacher; Yuu joining her as well.

"Well…there are certain special people in this school that possess more than one alice, and it just so happens that you are one of those people. Therefore, you have the Super Speed and the Nullifying alice."

"You mean Umira is just like Mikan?" Yuu asked in curiousity.

"Yes. Except Umira has somewhat more control over it – even though she is unaware of how she does it." The teacher held back a small chuckle at the thought.

"So Umira should be placed in the Special abilities class right? Just like Mikan?" Yuu asked once more.

Mr Narumi paused for a while.

"Not exactly, the fact that she has more control over her alice puts her in the dangerous type. I'm sorry if you are offended by this Umira, but the school decides where the students go, not I."

Umira shook her head. She was fine with the placement. If her alice was considered dangerous, then so be it.

"What about Yuu? What class is he in?" Umira was hopeful that the class president would continue giving a helping hand even into her joint classes.

"I'm in the latent type, mostly for those that have alices that are related to the mind. Like Teleportation or like mine, the Illusion alice. Hotaru is in the technical type, for alices that are based on technology and research. For example, Hotaru is an inventor. "

"What about you Mr Narumi?" Umira re-lighted her hopeful eyes.

"Oh, I'm in charge of the somatic types. A class for alices that are mostly related to the body and other living things as well. If you were wondering, the other student in class B that is in the dangerous ability as well, is right over there."

Mr Narumi pointed to the direction of the sidewalk. On its other side was Natsume, napping under a shady tree.

Umira stiffened before silently groaning to herself.

"Well, I'll just have to get used to him. Thank you for the information." The cerulean-haired girl gave a gentle smile towards the teacher.

His violet eyes widened a little before returning the smile.

"N-now, the both of you should be heading to class soon. Go ahead and get something to eat." Mr Narumi stuttered for only a moment before resuming back to his tea.

Taking that as a signal to leave, Umira and Yuu made their way out of the bushes and back onto the sidewalk.

'_Strange, that smile…she reminds me of someone._' The teacher thought as gazed at the two students heading their separate ways.

Slowly, the Umira made her way across the grass towards the base of the tree, careful not to wake the honour student up. As she crouched silently, she studied his face. He looked calmer than the first time she had seen him. Compared to the fierce and cold outlooks that he directed at others, he seemed more – at peace. From the black locks of his fringe, to his rather fair complexion, Umira could feel a sense of familiarity. A memory that she couldn't seem to grasp at the back of her mind.

She was soon brought out of her reverie by Natsume's words.

"How long are you planning to stare at me?" the boy asked as he kept his eyes closed.

Umira tensed. Embarrassed, she felt her face heat up as a blush spread across her cheeks. Had she really been staring at him so intensely that it woke him up?

"A-aren't you going to joint class?" she managed to stutter out, hoping that he would show her the way – or at least tell her how to get there.

Natsume remained silent for a while, as if pondering his answer. Then, he stands up and asks her to follow him. Taking it as an answer to take her there, she trailed behind him. Umira didn't dare to walk by him, side by side; it was too awkward to do so.

After passing by a few hallways, the duo arrived at a door. The pole that usually held a gold sign was empty. It appeared to be an abandoned classroom. Was Natsume planning to attend joint class in the first place? Umira couldn't help but wonder as tiny alarm bells rang in her head. Wordlessly, Natsume slid open the door and walked in. Umira followed behind him as she peered into the classroom. She was right, it was an abandoned area. There were tiny cobwebs hanging on the walls and dust coating the tables and chairs.

There were only a few figures seated in the room. A tiny boy at the age of three with grey-brown hair and blue eyes sat at a couple of benches away from the board. He was dressed in the same uniform as Natsume, presumably from the younger class. At the back of the classroom, was a bandaged student with shiny black hair. He was donned in a yellow uniform. To Umira, he was the creepiest in the whole room – like an injured student who had fallen on his head before his death. Far left of the classroom, a girl with icy-blue, wavy hair that flows down to her shoulders, pale skin and a pair of gentle blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue uniform, much identical to her own.

The only students that took notice of them were the boy and the girl. The bandaged student cared little of their presence. The boy quickly got off his seated and ran towards Natsume to hug him. Immediately, Natsume walked towards the little boy, sat them down in his seat and placed him on his lap. The boy began playing with the honour student's hair. Umira could feel her eyes soften a little and nervously sat at a desk in front of them, wiping the dust off an area. She had no idea how a joint class functioned and the students didn't look as hospitable. She could only wait for a teacher to arrive.

"Hey everyone." A rather enthusiastic voice emerged from behind the doorway. A girl with long chartreuse hair in a blue uniform stepped in.

"I have a message from Persona that class is cancelled today. Hajime, you're wanted by him."

With that, the student with glossy black hair stood up and made his way out of class. The rest remained seated. The student upfront only shrugged until she met eyes with Umira. Curious, she approached her.

"Hey. You're new, Persona didn't tell me about you."

"M-me?" Umira was overwhelmed by her hospitality.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Yugisa Hikari. You can call me Hikari. I'm in the Middle School Division. Mind control is my game. What about you? What horrible things did you do to get in here?"

Natsumei twitched a little. Only the little boy noticed.

"Leave her alone Yugisa." He answered coldly.

"Fine. I'm just welcoming her." She stated, clearly offended. However, she ignored his previous words and continued on.

"So newcomer, what's your name?"

"My name is Kenzei Umira. I'm in the Elementary School Division. I have the Barrier and Super Speed alice." Umira introduced herself rather softly.

Hikari looked like she was about to comment until Natsume shot her a look that stopped her. Instead, she continued.

"As a responsible senior, I will take this chance to introduce you to our tiny family. The girl at the back is Ibaragi Nobara. She has the ice alice and is in the Middle School Division just like me. The only girl in our family." Hikari proudly announced, pointing at her. Umira could notice Nobara flinch before turning red, not daring to look at Umira in the eyes.

"The guy that just left the classroom is Yakumo Hajime, a High School Division student. He has the Insect Pheromone alice. The boy over there is Hijiri Youichi. He has the Ghost Manipulation alice. Of course, there are a few others as well but they're a little…busy." Hikari paused for a while at the last word, contemplating the right terms.

"Anyway, if you ever need help. You can come to me. Since there is no class today, I'll be leaving. Chiao!" Hikari waved goodbye as she jogged out of the class.

"Oh yes." She stopped short.

"Natsume, Persona calls for you at sundown." After that, she left.

Meeting Hikari was rather brief and Umira had to stare for a while in order to register what had just happened.

"What are you staring at?" Natsume asked to bring her out of her muse.

"What are you staring at?" A little voice copied after him.

It was from Youichi.

Shocked, Umira stifled a tiny giggle. It was amusing to see the anti-social Natsume paired with such a young child. It was like having a little Natsume duplicate. Natsume glared at her. Immediately, she felt a cold presence surround her. She looked past her shoulder to see a white ghastly appearance. It was Youichi trying to avenge Natsume by using his spirits. Umira paled a little before she silently took in a small breath. Crouching to Youichi's eye level, she spoke gently.

"Did Natsume teach you to do that? It's not nice to scare people. Let's be friends alright?"

Youichi was taken aback by Umira's reaction – apparently Natsume was too. Most girls would run at the sight of Youichi's spirits. Umira too was shocked at herself, she had not known what came over her. Youichi could only nod as he reached forward to tug at her hair. Umira flinched a little before gently patting his head and smile in response. The two boys could feel Umira exude quite an amount of motherly love. It was rather unexpected, even for Umira herself.

After a while of playing together with Youichi in the class, Umira decided to take the boy back to his dorm. Natsume excused himself.

Another round of sumptuous dinner with Hotaru and Yuu soon ended as Umira head back to her room. Natsume wasn't at dinner today either. Umira made sure to take back a couple of chocolate milk cartons for herself. Since as long as she could remember, she always had a craving for an excessive amount of chocolate milk. Seating herself at the desk, she opened her notebook and began zooming through her homework assignments. She was soon brought out of her mathematics question by a loud thump at the door. Her head jerked towards the direction of the door. Slowly, she sat up and walked towards the door. As soon as she opened it, her face paled as her heart started to palpitate wildly in fear and worry.

"Natsume." She could only gasp out.

End

Preview

Umira: What has happened to Natsume? We'll be busy with many things by the next week, I wonder how will the Scavenger Hunt be like?

Next Chapter: Preparing for…?

Please Rate or Review or both.


	5. Preparing For?

Author's Note: Hi there! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! ^^ If you haven't noticed all the mistakes in my previous chapters, don't try to look back and check, I edited them all. To clarify, I'm following the anime's storyline for now. Yes Natsumei is supposed to be Natsume; I edited for consistency. And for this story, everyone had become a year older as it going to take a rather mature turn later on. Lastly, I'm sorry I dragged! But I made this one longer~

-Pluepg

* * *

**Preparing For…?**

Flashback

As she opened it, her face paled as her heart started to palpitate wildly in fear and worry.

"Natsume." She could only gasp out.

* * *

START

"Natsume." She could only gasp out.

Across the narrow corridor, sat an injured Natsume. His eyebrows furrowed in pain as he clutched his waist.

A while before, Natsume had managed to trudge his way into the dorms without alarming Takashi, careful not to let any blood drip on the floor. Earlier, he had gone on a mission under Persona's order and was injured by the enemy. The dark teacher, as usual, gave no concern to his rather fatal wound and had dismissed him. Quickly, he pressed his palm along the walls for support and rang his room for Umira's help. The minute he had done so, he stepped back and slumped to the ground placing his hand over his gunshot wound as if to stop the bleeding.

Umira knelt by him, clutching his shoulders to inform him of her presence.

"Natsume! Are you awake? Say something! Don't worry; I'm going to call the teachers for help."

She almost stood but was stopped by Natsume's firm yet weak grasp on her wrist.

"No."

"Wha-?"

"Just bring me in and patch up my wounds. Now." The raven-haired boy ordered sternly.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Silently and swiftly, Umira glanced at the sides to check for any unwanted spectators before hooking her elbows under his arms, carefully dragging him in. She allowed him to lean against the bed in a sitting position. The girl ran towards the bathroom and reappears, grasping a towel.

"There is a first-aid kit under my bed." He manages to mutter out.

Immediately, she rushes out and places it on the floor. She kneels beside him, reaching her hand underneath his bed. Fumbling around, she grasps a plastic handle and pulls the kit out. Undoing the clasps on the box, she reaches for the scissors.

'_Just how many times had this happened before?'_ The amber-eyed student couldn't help but wonder. To have a first aid kit in his room hidden away from wandering eyes would suggest that this situation had happened before without anyone's knowledge.

Umira mutters an apology before lifting his sweater, cutting away the lower half of his shirt to expose the wound. The sight of the bullet slightly embedded in his wound made the eleven year old flinch a little. Soon, her body started to move by itself. She stands to grab her backpack hanging by her bed post before returning to her original position. From inside, she digs out a small pouch. She unzips it and takes out tweezers. She fishes out a container of colourless liquid and drops it inside before taking it out; she holds the tweezers in front of him.

"This will hurt a little but I'm sure a brave boy like you can handle it. You can hold this towel." Umira informs.

The boy's eyes widen a little before proceeding to grab the towel. Umira proceeds to take out the bullet.

After an hour, Umira had managed to remove the bullet and sew up his wounds. She wraps some gauze around his waist for extra measure before continuing to throw the blood-stained tissues and gauze into the bin. While doing so, Natsume takes the opportunity to help himself up the bed. The minute Umira steps into the room once more, Natsume's eyes widen again. The cerulean-haired girl opened his wardrobe to help change him into pajamas, blushing a little at the contact with his naked skin. She leaves his boxers alone.

When all was done, Umira sat on her bed, feeling a little light-headed. That feeling had come over her again; the feeling of someone controlling her body and her every movement. It frightened her little – the fact that she felt much more grown up and – burdened every time it happens. It had started for as long as she could remember. There was a thought of an alternate personality, but no matter how close it seemed, it didn't feel so.

"Your eyes turn green."

"What?" She was cut off from her reverie.

"When you did that barrier at the school entrance; the race during class; when you talked to Youichi and just now, when you treated me. Your eyes had turned green at those moments."

"R-really…?" Umira couldn't believe what she was hearing; she hadn't even noticed it herself. What was she and what was happening to her?

Natsume could tell that she needed some time alone - and he needed some rest as well.

"I need to lie down." He stated nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I need to lie down." He repeated once more, slightly impatient for his much deserved rest.

"Oh. Okay…" Umira was rather absent-minded but managed to gently help him.

"Goodnight…"

"Un." He replied before closing his eyes.

All Umira could do was head to her desk and finish her last few questions. Many questions were whirling through her head, questions that greatly bothered her. She decided that it was time to rest, and that she would save these questions for another day. Most importantly for now, she would keep Natsume's injuries a secret and would ask him about them tomorrow. There must be a reason for his secrecy. Bidding herself goodnight, she exhaled a sigh before letting her mind empty.

~Next Morning~

Sunlight filtered in through the window as Umira's chicken alarm clock rang. Immediately, she turned it off and headed to the toilet to freshen up. When she stepped out, Natsume was seated on his bed, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Give the teacher some excuse, I'm not going today," he paused for a while, "Don't let Ruka find me."

"Alright." Umira answered, somewhat understanding his current predicament as she placed her textbooks into her book bag. Although she was slightly taken aback by Natsume's last request. Natsume must really care about Ruka, not wanting him to worry.

"Don't tell anyone about last night or I'll burn you."

She stopped for a second before silently closing the door behind her.

Natsume couldn't help but let out a silent sigh. Ruka would surely worry about him later. His wound was close to becoming a fatal one had he not been careful. Still, he was disappointed with himself; he couldn't let anyone get involved in his affairs with the school. Yet, he was slowly dragging Umira into it all. However, there was a feeling that the other side of Umira gave him; it made him feel like she knew everything that was happening and would prove to be helpful to him in the future. The boy with crimson eyes would have to think very hard before making her his partner; and pulling her into the school's dark secrets.

'_Even so, the school would have pulled her in if I didn't…' _he closed his eyes, thinking of a way out.

Class would start in thirty minutes time. The students made it a point to enter class early to interact with their friends. Umira stood outside the classroom entrance. What excuse would she make up? It had to be something that would not arouse the class' suspicions.

'_A fever would send Ruka running straight to our dorm and the explanation of Natsume skipping class would give him a bad reputation. Perhaps I should follow yesterday's events. Hikari had said that Natsume was to meet a teacher. I'll just state that I didn't know the teacher's name but Natsume had stayed out all night helping him. Yeah, that would be best; it would put him in a good light as well.'_

Umira grinned to herself at her somewhat brilliant excuse and made her way into the classroom. The class was as boisterous as ever. Only a few stopped to glance at Umira before resuming their conversations. Mikan and Yuu called Umira over.

"How was joint class yesterday?" Yuu politely inquired.

"A little boring – the teacher wasn't around yesterday and half the members weren't around. Joint class was cancelled as a result."

"Aw that's too bad. Joint class was fun yesterday! Misaki managed to throw a strawberry cake in Tsubasa's face!" Mikan laughed at the thought of it.

Yuu couldn't help but grin as well. Umira just smiled, hoping that her class would be just as friendly the next round.

After a few minutes of mindless conversation, the teacher had stepped in. The students scrambled to their seats and sat down. Attendance was taken; there was only one missing student.

"Umira, where is Natsume?" Mr Gino asked sternly, a promise of punishment if she were to lie hid in his tone.

"Um, well, he was asked to see a teacher and has not come back since." Umira stated, fidgeting a little below her desk. She could see Ruka's troubled expression from the corner of her eye. Her heart sank a little; she had made Ruka worry anyway.

On the other hand, Mr Gino just accepted her explanation with no comment and commenced teaching. A gesture that seemed a little odd for a teacher that regularly comments on students' bad behavior. Umira had a hunch that Mr Gino knew something related to Natsume's disappearance last night, and why he came back wounded. However, this was not the way to form assumptions. If she wanted a clearer picture of this academy, she would have to take it up with the students. Umira pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the lesson.

Soon, as usual, class ended quickly. The last period was Mr Narumi's lesson.

"Please bring your essays tomorrow for peer checking!" The blonde teacher reminded as the students bowed and cleared out of the classroom, preparing for their daily chores.

Just as Umira was zipping her pencil case, Mr Narumi called for her. She made her way to the front of the classroom. He hands her a brown envelope.

"Umira, this is your money, or as we call it, rabbits. Since, you are an honour student; you receive 300 rabbits every month. Do save up and buy something nice for yourself in Central Town alright?" He smiled. Umira nodded and thanked the teacher before returning to her desk to place her money in her pencil case for safe keeping.

"Umira! Do you want to follow us to have lunch?" Yuu called from the entrance.

At first, Umira wanted to agree; but decided against it so that she could take this chance to see how Natsume was faring.

"No thanks, I have to put my books in my dorm. I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay. See you then." Yuu greeted before walking off with Hotaru. Meanwhile, Mikan was being pulled away by Sumirei to clean the school's clock.

Just as Umira was about to walk out the door, Ruka called her.

"U-umira."

She froze. Would Ruka ask about Natsume?

"What you told the teacher," he paused, "was it really true?"

Yes, he would.

"O-of course. Why would I lie to Mr Gino?"

It wasn't a total lie; Natsume was called on by a teacher. It was just that the duration of his disappearance was different. Umira tried to remain indifferent, but her voice gave her away. Ruka paused for a while longer; it was obvious that he had detected the lie in her words.

"Oh. Alright…sorry to bother you…" the French boy trailed off before turning towards his desk.

Quickly, Umira took that chance to scurry away and back to her dorm. Feeling self-conscious, she knocked on her dorm door to be polite and walked in. There Natsume was, seated on his bed, staring out the window that separated their single-sized beds. He seemed so deep in thought, like he had not noticed Umira enter at all. Silently, the blue-haired girl placed her books on the table and asked softly, so as to not alarm her roommate.

"A-are you feeling better?"

He remained silent. Umira continues to stand at her place, waiting for his reaction.

"…yeah."

"Do…do you need anything?" Umira felt stupid. Her questions probably annoyed Natsume; but what else was there to say?

"No."

"Well, I copied some notes for today's lessons for you…I'll leave them on your desk…"

He remains silent and turns to face the window again.

"You are not going for joint class today right?" Yet, another stupid question. If he wasn't going to attend class, why would he attend joint class?

This time he looked as if he was pondering over his answer.

"…no."

"Alright…" Umira replied before turning towards the door.

"None of them can be trusted." He managed to call out as she opened the door.

Umira didn't say a single word and just closed the door behind her. As she made her way to the abandoned classroom, she started to ponder over Natsume's words. Who could not be trusted? The teachers? The students? Was he referring to the joint class? They seemed pretty inhospitable at first glance. Umira was starting to have suspicions about this school. Even as it seems friendly, there seems to be a rather shady side of it. Secrets that are kept from the students, things that are happening without their knowledge. The thought of it all frightened Umira. Just what had she gotten herself into? She was nearing the abandoned classroom, it was best that she remain calm and act normal until she can fully figure out the joint class' true motives. She had been thrust into a minefield where there was a chance that her comrades might be double-agents.

She chuckled at her own analogy and calmed herself down as she stood in front of the classroom door. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opens the door and walks in. The classroom seems to be much cleaner now, albeit there being some chairs that were still stacked on the tables at the back.

"Oh, Umira, you came!" Hikari exclaimed. The middle-schooler's sleeves were rolled up and had a white bandana wrapped around her head.

'_So she was the one that tidied up the classroom.' _Thought Umira as she noticed the broom in Hikari's hands.

Umira scanned the classroom; there was only Hikari and Youichi. Youichi was seated at the front.

"Don't bother looking for anyone, everyone's out running errands." Hikari called out as she placed the broom at the side and pat the dust off her skirt.

Umira silently made her way towards Youichi and sat next to him. Hikari followed suit, but sat on the table.

"So… it's just the three of us now eh?"

"Yeah…um, Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday…what do you mean by Nobara is the only girl in the joint class?"

Almost instantly, Hikari's expression shifted to a mix between anger and sorrow. It scared Umira a little. Youichi still remains silent – as an onlooker. The silence between the three lasted for only a moment longer before Hikari suddenly beamed.

"Well, the jig is up, I'm actually a guy!" Hikari exclaims, laughing loudly.

"W-what?" Umira was flabbergasted.

"The truth is; I dress up as a girl for fun. The teachers don't really say anything so I think its fine!"

"Al-alright…" Umira couldn't even determine the mixed expression she was showing. It straddled between surprised and confusion.

"Y-you think it's weird…don't you?" Hikari's smile dropped.

"N-no! I'm fine with any way you express yourself! That's what friends do right?"

"Umira…" Hikari was reduced to a small smile filled with gratitude and…guilt.

Umira was taken aback. It seems that there are more secrets that Hikari is hiding underneath the enthusiastic façade. At least now Umira has a certain idea to what Natsume meant back at the dorms. However, the abyss was much deeper than Umira could ever imagine.

The next hour was spent playing guessing games with Youichi and talking about mindless things. Before long, joint class ended early. Umira took the responsibility of sending Youichi back to his dorm. Walking along the hallways, she grasped Youichi's hand, making sure to walk at a pace which was comfortable for him. Suddenly, Umira feels an overwhelming feeling of sorrow and regret wash over her. This puzzled her, for she had no reason to feel so. Quickly, she shakes it off before Youichi notices. At the end of the short journey, she waves a goodbye. The child waves back before hiding in his dorm.

She makes her way back to her own dorm, wanting to check on Natsume's wound. He removes his shirt, earning a slight blush from Umira; but she focuses on her job at hand. Gently unwrapping the bandage, his wound shows signs of healing. Umira smiles a little before wrapping a new round for him.

"Are you coming down for dinner tonight?" She wraps a length around him.

"No."

"Do you want me to bring something up for you?" She snips the bandage and secures it together.

"Do whatever you want."

The girl was rather turned off by his cold demeanor but remained quiet. As soon as she finishes, she hides the first aid kit and makes her way out.

"I'll be back soon."

Not a sound was heard from Natsume.

Dinner passed by quickly and Umira found it hard to keep track of the conversations between Hotaru and Yuu. She was too busy thinking about Natsume's well-being and the origins of his wound. After drinking the last of her chocolate milk, she makes her way to Takashi, asking for some food for Natsume. The robot processes for a while before agreeing.

"Is that for Natsume?" Ruka asks softly.

Shocked, Umira swiftly turns to face Ruka.

"Oh! You scared me there Ruka."

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, Natsume didn't feel like coming down today."

"Oh I see…thanks." Ruka mutters before walking away.

Umira sighs a little in relief.

'Poor Ruka, I can't imagine how worried he is about Natsume. They seem to be really close.'

Umira stared at the blonde's silhouette before leaving for the dorms. Hiding the truth from Ruka made interacting with him seem more awkward.

After making her way back, she hands him the packed box before heading to the bathroom to shower. Natsume had already showered and changed into his pajamas then. Feeling the hot water hit her skin calms her as she recalls the day's events. The joint class students still remain a mystery, as well as the school she lives in. There was also the question of her other personality showing this afternoon. When she had walked Youichi back to his room. Her thoughts were soon cut off as she grew tired. Swiftly, she dried herself off and came out in her own set of pajamas.

There were no assignments today. Therefore, Umira could just head straight to bed. As she shifted under the covers, Natsume had cleared out his food and threw the box away. Slowly, he lies down on his bed.

"Um, Natsume."

Silence was heard, but the blue-haired girl assumed that he was listening.

"Ruka still worries about you…you should talk to him or see him to make him feel at ease." She pauses, waiting for an answer.

As soon as she realised she wasn't going to have one, she bids him, "Goodnight." Umira trails off as she snuggles into the mattress and flies off to dreamland.

Whereas Natsume remained awake, thinking of his next action. For some reason, since Umira moved in, he had a newfound determination to fight on against the academy. The fact that she was placed in the face of danger made him want to protect her; to prevent her from suffering the same fate as him.

"Goodnight…" The boy whispers before closing his eyes in thought, hoping for the night to last longer.

End

* * *

Preview

Umira: The academy is getting rather suspicious. When will I see the whole joint class? I hear the scavenger hunt is getting close, what happens now?

Next Chapter: Central Town; Bringing forward the Hunt

Please Rate or Review or both.


End file.
